La celda de al lado
by Zelshamada
Summary: En el 2º año, a Hagrid lo envían a Azkaban. Ahí, su vecino de celda le hace muchas preguntas, ¿Ya te imaginas quién es? --Fic Corto--


**Harry Potter**

_"La celda de al lado" _

_["El  Prisionero de Azkaban"]_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Bueno, otro invento. Esta vez, el Slash no está muy presente, pero, por ahí se ve algo [Si lo quieres ver, si no.. ¡Bueno, no se ve!].

_ACLARATORIA:_ Ni Hagrid, ni Sirius, ni Remus, y **nadie** en Harry Potter me pertenece, [T__T] son de J.K. Rowling, a quien todos queremos, adoramos, y la volvemos a querer. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sino con la única (y desesperada) intención de entretener.

Aah! Otra cosa: Hagrid lo narra, pero, el fic no está del todo centrado en él.

Ojalá y les guste.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Tengo miedo. ¡No pienso hacerme el valiente! Pero, tengo fe de que Dumbledore me sacará de aquí... ¡Tiene que ser así! Aunque, ya llevo varios días encerrado, quiera o no, pierdo la esperanza.

 También espero que Harry y Ron estén bien. Sé que hubiera sido preferible que yo los acompañara, después de todo Aragón es una acromántula... Muy linda, eso sí,... Pero no sé como reaccionará al conocerlos.

 Sucede que no hubo tiempo... ¡Es más! Ni siquiera sé si captaron mi pista de _seguir a las arañas_... Confío que sí. Es que, no sólo por mí, deseo que esos chicos resuelvan este caso, sino también, por Hogwarts, y los estudiantes petrificados.

... Entre ellos está Hermione...

 Sé que a Harry y a Ron les duele. ¡Pero lo lograrán! Conseguirán al que abrió la cámara de los secretos, y Hogwarts estará a salvo de nuevo; además, los petrificados volverán a moverse, y yo saldré de aquí.

¡Dios! Hace más frío....

¿Y si nunca salgo? ... ¿Y si Harry no lo logra? Es decir, él no es el hombre indestructible.

 Y si eso pasa, yo nunca saldré. Tal vez nadie me extrañe, ni se den cuenta de que falto...

Me siento tan triste. No me gusta ésta celda tan oscura ¡La detesto!

 Que inhumanos. El piso frío, la cama de piedra (y además muy pequeña)... Nunca saldré... Me quedaré aquí por siempre. Seguro ni a Dumbledore le importo.

-Ya empiezo a sentir el efecto de los Dementores- Caigo en cuenta de repente, que es por eso que me siento tan vacío.

-Luego te vas acostumbrando.- Escucho una voz apaga, y ronca: Parecía que no la usaban mucho.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién me habló?- Pregunto un tanto nervioso: Es decir, ¡estamos en Azkaban! Sólo la gente de... _Quien-yo-sé_ está aquí.

-Pues...- Pareció titubear- yo. Tu vecino de celda.

¡Oh! Bueno, al menos tiene sentido.

-Ah...- Dejo escapar- Ehrm, y ¿quién eres?- No me puedo confiar de nadie.

-No es necesario que lo sepas- Me responde-. Pero, sí podemos hablar, ¿Verdad, Hagrid?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Sé que no paso desapercibido, pero, tampoco soy famoso... Así como Lockharts.

-Yo estudié en Hogwarts hace algún tiempo...

¿Estudió en Hogwarts? ¡Entonces debo saber quien! Si tan sólo me dijera su nombre.

-Bueno, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hagrid- Dejó escapar un "Ja" muy seco-, no te preocupes... No te haré nada.

-Eh... Eso no es lo que te pregunto, ¡tan sólo quiero tu nombre!

-Digamos... Que con tanto tiempo aquí, lo olvidé, ¿te parece?- Sin duda alguna, su voz hace creer que Azkaban ha sido su hogar desde hace muchos años... ¿Será verdad que olvidó su nombre?

-Lo que digas...- Susurro. Bueno, al menos ya no siento tanto frío.

-Oye, por lo que oído, alguien dejó abierta la Cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts... ¿En verdad existe?

 Esa pregunta no me gusta; aún así, el chico (Bueno, no sé si es joven o no), no me hace sentir nervioso, y Dumblendore me dijo una vez: "También guíate por tus instintos" y así conseguí a Norberto... 

¡Ejem! Bueno.... Ésa es ora historia. 

... Aunque, ahora _no la recuerdo_. 

-Pues,- Empiezo,... Volvió el frío de repente- No sé si existe... Pero al parecer sí fue abierta.

-Y por eso te culparon ¿no?

-Bueno...- Vacilo un poco, aunque, si está aquí, quiere decir que no saldrá, y si sale, es porque es una buena persona: Nadie se ha podido escapar de aquí- Sí, ¡pero yo no la abrí!

-No te preocupes... Te creo.- Siento cierta familiaridad con el personaje.

-¿Tú por qué estás aquí?- pregunto.

-Pues...- Su voz se volvió más amarga, si eso es posible- Por traicionar a alguien... Pero, ¡yo no lo hice! No del todo....- Luego, susurró algo, que yo no alcancé a oír.

-¿No del todo?- No entiendo mucho la situación.

-No. Pensé en hacer algo,... Pero, no logré hacerlo. Soy inocente.

No es por nada, pero si ha estado aquí tanto tiempo, no creo en su palabra de inocencia; Si así fuera, ya hubiera salido, porque la justicia siempre triunfa. (Pero, yo lograré salir, ¿verdad?)

-Claro...

-Oye, Hagrid- Su voz se oye algo ansiosa- ¿Qué sabes sobre... Harry Potter? Ya entró al colegio, ¿no?

-Pu-pues sí.- Respondo no muy seguro de que deba dar las respuestas- Ya está en segundo año.

-Mmm... ¿Y cómo le va?

-Básicamente le va bien. Además, tiene grandes amigos.

-¿A, sí?

-¡Claro! Tiene a Ron Weasley...- Me interrumpió.

-¿El hijo de Molly y Arthur? ¿El penúltimo?

-Así es... ¿Lo conoces?

Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que me respondiera.

-Claro que sí...- Suspiró.- Aunque, ahora lo veo muy borroso.

-... También, tiene una amiga que es muy inteligente, se llama Hermione Granger...

-¿Granger?- Me volvió a interrumpir- No había escuchado el apellido. No es de familia de magas, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, no- Me incomodo un poco, ya que recuerdo como ella lloraba porque el hijo de Malfoy le había llamado _Sangre sucia_: Sucio tendrá su...

-Me alegro que eso no le importe a Harry...- Dice él- Sin duda alguna, eso de la limpieza de la sangre es una estupidez.

 Mmmm... Podría jurar que he oído esa frase en alguna otra parte.

Sólo, que _no recuerdo._ Ha de ser alegre el recuerdo.

-Así es... ¡Es un muchacho de lo más generoso!- Me pongo un poco más triste- Se parece muchísimo a James.

 Luego, quedamos en silencio, por lo menos un minuto. Me pregunto ¿qué le pasará al chico?

-¿Se parecen?... Entonces, ha de ser una **gran** persona.

-Así es...- Asiento, y de repente, me entra un poco de rabia- ¡Si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de Sirius Black!

-Tienes toda la razón...- Suspiró muy tristemente ¿Habrá conocido a Lily y James?- Si no hubiera sido por él... Ellos estarían vivos.

-Y también el pobre Peter.- Siento muchísima tristeza dentro de mi.

 Maldigo a Black millones de veces... ¡¡Si pudiera descuartizarlo!!

-Sí...- En su voz se oye **mucho** rencor- Peter...

-El pobre... Siempre se la pasaba con ellos: los admiraba bastante. Formaron un grupo ¿sabías?

-Ah... ¿Sí?- Parecía incómodo.

-¡Sí! _Moderadores_ creo que era.- Aunque, ahora no lo recuerdo.

-No, Hagrid.... _Los Merodeadores_.

-Eso...- Esperen ¿qué no era que no sabía?

-Hablando de ellos... Eran cuatro... ¿Recuerdas?

-Eh...- Esfuerzo mi cerebro: Sé lo que pasa, los recuerdos que tengo con ellos son alegres, y ahora mi cabeza no los capta- Sí... El otro... Era... Recuerdo que era tierno... Pero...

-Remus Lupin- Me dijo él.

¡¡Exactamente!!

-Y... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Sabes algo sobre él?- Me ignora.

-Bueno,... Después de la muerte de Lily y James... Pues... No mucho.

-¿Qué fue de él?

-Pues, quedó muy triste. Creo, que quería mucho a - Mi voz vuelve a llenarse de gran amargura, al igual que mi corazón- Sirius Black.

Otro "Ja" sin sentimiento vuelve a escaparse de su boca.

-Pobre Moo... Eh, Remus.

-Sép.- Siento que ya no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Oye...- Me dice él- No te preocupes, saldrás de aquí...

-¿Te parece?- Pregunto nada seguro.

-¡Claro! Por mi ciervo guardián, te prometo que saldrás. Dumbledore te tiene mucho cariño.

«_Por mi ciervo guardián»_ Esa frase... ¿Dónde la he escuchado antes?

-Mm... ¿Y tú estabas de parte de... _Quien-tú-sabes_?

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No! Nunca estaría de parte de Voldemort.

 Siento un escalofrío. Debe ser muy valiente, para pronunciar su nombre.

-Bueno..- Las ganas de hablar se me hacen menos.- ¿Cómo has soportado estar aquí?

-Trato de no pensar en nada.

-Es difícil, ¿no lo crees?

-Cuando te acostumbras no...- Me responde calmadamente.

-Claro.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Yo conozco a Sirius Black.

-Grr...- Vuelvo a sentirme lleno de ira- Yo también, y para mi mala suerte, nunca desconfié de él. ¡Rata asquerosa!

-Por favor...- Le siento un tono de tristeza y rabia- Dile de todo menos "rata".

-¿Cómo estará aquí?- Trato de ignorarlo- ¡Sin siquiera pensar en sus amigos! Los que traicionó. Además, Remus sigue vivo, y le debe una gran disculpa.

-Black nunca piensa en Remus.

-¡Eso lo hace mucho más insensible!

-No... Es que, no quiere pensar en él, guarda el recuerdo.

Ya me confundí: ¿Black aún aprecia a sus amigos?

-Sí- Sigue él-, el maldito Black, estimaba (y estima) mucho a sus amigos.- Eh... ¿Me leyó la mente?

-Grr....- No tengo más que decir.

-Hace más frío que de costumbre.- Su voz se oye muchísimos más lejana.- Lo mejor hubiera sido no recordar.

Y... ¿Todo lo que hablamos le trae felicidad? Que yo sepa, los únicos grandes amigos que James Potter tenía, eran los ya nombrados. ¿Cómo eso puede hacer más feliz a este hombre?

-Me voy a dormir.- Y dicho esto, no importara cuanto yo hablara, el joven de la celda de al lado, no respondió.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Un día a pasado. Y soy libre.

¡Que bonita sensación! ... Nunca pensé que uno se podía sentir tan feliz,..... y vacío al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco, recupero mis sentimientos.

El Ministro de Magia me escolta hacia la salida, al igual que un hombre carcelero. Debe ser la parte humana (inocente) de Azkaban.

-Disculpe- No puedo evitar preguntar- ¿El hombre que estaba al lado derecho de mi celda...?

El hombre sonríe:

-¿Qué? ¿No le buscó conversación, ni decía incoherencias como los otros?

-No, por el contrario... Ayer estuvimos hablando un rato.

El semblante del hombre se vuelve dudoso.

-Que raro,... Por lo general es el más callado.

-¡Hagrid!- El ministro de magia se acerca a mí- Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar tantos días aquí, siendo tú inocente: Verás, las reglas, son las reglas. Al menos ya estás libre.

-Sí,- Por primera vez sonrío- Ahora lo que más quiero es ir a casa.

 Mientras salíamos, recordé un poco la conversación con el joven de la celda. Y una frase dicha por él, seguía llamando mi atención:

_«Por mi ciervo guardián»_

Sé que la he oído en algún lugar. Si estudió en Hogwarts, debí conocerlo... Ehrm...

 Repentinamente, mi cerebro localiza a la única persona que le había escuchado esa frase; y todo encajó...

-Sirius Black....- Dejo escapar de mis labios. 

¡¡No puede ser!! **¡Maldita sea!** Tuve a mi lado a Black, y no le di a entender más claramente lo que era.

Grr...

_¡Estúpido Sirius! Ahora lo recuerdo._

**[~~~~~~~]**

**_¡Finiquiten!_**

Notas:

.__.U Créanlo o no, éste es el final, de tan pésimo fic.

 Bueno, se me ocurrió después de volver a releer *H. P. Y la Cámara de los Secretos*... No sé, se me ocurrió que Hagrid se pudo haber tropezado con Sirius.

¡No es necesario que me lo digan! La historia está pésima, e in entendible, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin publicar, que tenía que subirlo.

Bueno... Me lo dedico a mi [XDD] o.óU Por mi cumpleaños [¬¬* Me siento ridícula escribiendo esto], y por mi estúpida operación!!!!!!!! Pero, después de esto, me reanimé un poco.  Además, con tan mala calidad.. ¬¬ Sólo a mi me lo dedico.

Wuenh! ¿Qué se hará?

Mi e-mail, siempre a ustedes -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer esta bazofia!

¡No te pierdas, y disculpa!

Zelshamada.


End file.
